


Cat Scratch Fever (deutsch)

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Office, Art, CEO, Cat Jensen Ackles, Cats, Cover Art, Creature Fic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Office, Possessive Jared Padalecki, SPN J2 Secret Santa, Shifter, Thief Jensen Ackles, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Jensen ist ein Katzenwandler, der angeheuert wurde, um seine einzigartigen Gaben zu nutzen, um seinen Chef, Mr. Padalecki, auszuspionieren. Als Jared ihn erwischt, ist es Jensen, den eine große Überraschung erwartet.(Übersetzung der englischen Originalgeschichte)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cover-Fanart [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	Cat Scratch Fever (deutsch)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runedgirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cat Scratch Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770688) by runedgirl. 



Geschrieben wurde „Cat Scratch Fever“ von der talentierten Autorin [runedgirl](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com). Sie wählte meine Katzenwandler-Eingabeaufforderung als Geschenk für den [SPN J2 Secret Santa](https://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) Austausch 2020 aus. Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Die Textzeile _„... sah mit seinem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck zu Jared auf, seine grünen Augen riesengroß ...“_ hat mich zu dem Titelbild inspiriert. So entstanden Cover, Banner und weitere Kunst als Dankeschön für runedgirl. Sie erlaubte mir, ihre tolle Geschichte ins Deutsche zu übersetzen und zu veröffentlichen.

[Englische Originalgeschichte](https://runedgirl.livejournal.com/97154.html) und [Deutsche Übersetzung](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/9604.html) auf LJ

Jensen hat immer die Möglichkeiten genossen, die ihm eine Katzenwandlung bot. Es ist selten, dass er das tun kann, was er tut, was ihm das Gefühl gibt, etwas Besonderes zu sein - ein ungewohntes Gefühl. Als er ein Kind war, wurde er wegen zu vieler Sommersprossen oder nie der richtigen Kleidung gehänselt oder weil er nett zu dem neuen Kerl war, den alle gemobbt haben, Jensen konnte entkommen, sobald die Sonne unterging - nicht nur von seinen Peinigern, sondern auch von der Menschheit selbst. Schon in jungen Jahren stellte er fest, dass seine Familie von der „falschen Seite der Stadt“ stammte, verflucht war, niemals ein Auto zu haben, das nicht jede zweite Woche eine Panne hatte, oder einen Vater, der nicht jede zweite Nacht betrunken nach Hause kam oder jeden Tag genug Essen auf dem Tisch hatte. Er fand auch heraus, dass es anderen Menschen egal war, also hatte es keinen Sinn, um Hilfe zu bitten oder von der Freundlichkeit von Fremden abhängig zu sein. Die Leute neigten die Köpfe, während du in der Schlange an der Lebensmittelausgabe wartetest, so dass sie nicht sehen mussten, dass es so viele gab, die diese Lebensmittelkiste dringend genug brauchten, um in der Schlange zu warten, und die Schande für das glückselige Gefühl eines vollen Magens ein oder zwei Nächte im Monat ertrugen. (Nach dieser ersten Nacht haben sie es eingeteilt, damit es reicht, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, um das Instant-Kartoffelpüree nicht zu schaufeln, bis der Bauch sich wölbte am Tag, an dem die Kiste nach Hause kam.)  
  
Er wandelte sich zum ersten Mal mit zehn, zunächst nur aus einem tiefen Schlaf heraus. Anfangs war es erschreckend, plötzlich zu Dingen aufzublicken, für die er es gewohnt war, auf Augenhöhe zu sein, aber Jensen erkannte bald die Vorteile. Er schlich sich mitten in der Nacht durch offene Wareneingangstore in Lebensmittelgeschäfte und ging mit einem Netz Clementinen im Maul. Er rannte so schnell, dass das Netz aufriss und er die meisten davon beim ersten Mal verlor, berauscht vom Adrenalin und dem Hochgefühl, endlich einmal einen Punkt gegen jemanden zu gewinnen anstatt ihn zu verlieren.  
  
Seine Eltern wussten es nie. Nachts kam er mit Bissspuren und Kratzern von buchstäblichen Katzenkämpfen nach Hause, stand morgens auf und sagte, es sei Tommy Green gewesen, der am Tag zuvor auf dem Schulhof gewesen war, und Tommy hätte den ersten Schlag geworfen. Wenn manchmal Essen auftauchte und niemand wusste, woher es kam, war niemand dumm genug, es in Frage zu stellen; seine Familie bekam solche Pausen nicht. Später war Jensen gut darin, Aufruhr zu verursachen, wenn Leute einen Laden vor Ort verließen, die Brieftasche noch in der Hand, eine gelbbraune Katze, die aus dem Nichts kam, sich um die Beine der Leute wickelte und miaute. Wenn jemandes Brieftasche auf mysteriöse Weise weg war, verdächtigte niemand die streunende Katze.  
  
Mit 20 Jahren konnte Jensen nach Belieben wechseln. Er achtete darauf, es nicht zu oft zu tun, und manchmal gruben sich Fingernägel in seine Handflächen, um sich selbst zu stoppen, wenn die Menschen um ihn herum so nervig waren, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte. Als er Mitte zwanzig war und alleine lebte, mit Jobs auskommen musste, die unterbezahlt waren, und sie durch gelegentlichen Taschendiebstahl im Supermarkt ergänzte, endete sein Verursache-einen-Tumult-und-bestehle-ein-Arschloch mit Jensen, der von einem finsteren Mann mit einem Griff wie Eisen aufgegriffen wurde. Jensen heulte vor Wut und kratzte und biss, aber der Typ ließ nicht los und als Nächstes war Jensen in einem Käfig.  
  
„Ich weiß, was du bist“, sagte der Mann, als Jensen seinen Schwanz hin und her peitschte und zischte. „Ich habe dich beobachtet. Ich habe ein Angebot für dich, Katzenwandler.“  
  
Jensens Augen weiteten sich. Es gab so wenige von ihnen, dass die meisten Leute annahmen, es sei nur ein Mythos. Nicht dieser Typ.  
  
„Ein Stellenangebot“, fuhr der Mann fort. „Eines, von dem ich denke, dass du es sehr großzügig finden wirst.“  
  
Jensen lehnte sich verblüfft zurück; niemand hatte es jemals zuvor herausgefunden. Niemand hatte ihm jemals diese Art von Geld angeboten.  
  
Am nächsten Tag begann er für Edgar zu arbeiten.  
  
So bekam Jensen in menschlicher Form einen Job als Einsteiger bei Mantra Tech. Edgar hatte die Information erhalten, dass Mantra vor einer Patentanmeldung für eine Anti-Aging-Formel stand, die in der Tat sehr wertvoll sein würde, aber das Unternehmen hütete seine Geheimnisse, als hingen Leben und Tod davon ab und niemand konnte in ihre Nähe kommen. Außer natürlich Jensen. In Katzenform.  
  
Laut Edgar war der Gründer und CEO von Mantra ein Mr. Jared Padalecki. Er war in jeder Hinsicht ein berechnender Geschäftsmann, aber er hatte auch den Ruf, ein bisschen ein Softie zu sein. Ein Teil des Unternehmensgewinns wurde gespendet, trug zu den Ausgaben für die Kindertagesstätten der Mitarbeiter bei. Und seine Lieblingswohltätigkeitsorganisation? Tierrettung und Rehabilitation - insbesondere Großkatzen. Edgar nannte ihn abfällig „Tiger King“, was Jensen dazu brachte, die Augen zu verdrehen. Trotzdem war die Bezahlung, die Edgar für diesen Job anbot, mehr als Jensen jemals geträumt hatte, also wen kümmerte es, was Padalecki mochte oder nicht? Er hatte viel Geld; Jensen nicht.  
  
An seinem dritten Arbeitstag lief Jensen in Mr. Padalecki im Flur des Mantra-Hauptquartiers hinein. Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten, und der Chef pfiff ein albernes Lied über Jingle Bells und schaute auf sein Handy, was erklärt, warum er direkt auf den neuen Angestellten stieß, der einen Stapel Kisten mit Dekorationen für die Weihnachtsfeier trug.  
  
„Whoa, Scheiße, sorry!“ Padalecki entschuldigte sich und richtete sich mit großen Augen auf, als er bemerkte, dass Jensen es geschafft hatte, jede einzelne Kiste zu fangen, bevor sie fielen. Katzenartige Reflexe und so weiter.  
  
„Wow, du bist - ähm, koordiniert.“  
  
Zu seinem Ärger fühlte sich Jensen selbst erröten. Sein Chef war größer als er - und Jensen war mit über 1,80 Metern kein Zwerg - und viel attraktiver, als seine Interviewfotos vermuten ließen. Sie standen beide für einen langen Moment viel zu nahe beieinander, bevor Padalecki einen selbstbewussten Schritt zurücktrat.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wohin ich ging. Ist das Zeug für die Party? Oh, sorry, ich bin Jared. Sind Sie neu hier?“  
  
Jensen nickte und fragte sich, warum sein Chef nervös wirkte. Menschen in Machtpositionen wussten normalerweise, wie man damit umgeht, und das bedeutete, die Oberhand gewinnen und sie behalten.  
  
„Ich bin es, und es ist okay. Und ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mr. Padalecki.“  
  
Wenn Jensen im Moment seinen Schwanz gehabt hätte, wäre er hin und her geschwungen. Die Machthaber waren so nervig.  
  
Padalecki lächelte. Er hatte sogar nervige Grübchen. Sein zu langes Haar hing halb in seine Augen und er schob es hinter sein Ohr zurück, als er antwortete.  
  
„Sie können Jared sagen. Und Sie sind?“  
  
Jensen seufzte. Keine Möglichkeit, eine direkte Frage zu vermeiden.  
  
„Jensen.“  
  
„Schön Sie kennenzulernen, Jensen. Willkommen in Mantra. Alles bis jetzt in Ordnung?“  
  
„Prima“, antwortete Jensen und sah die erwartete Überraschung in Padaleckis - Jareds - Augen. Untergebene sprechen normalerweise nicht zurück, besonders wenn ihre Arme voller Kisten sind, aber Jensen war nie gut darin gewesen, Untergebener zu sein. Es sei denn, es war zum Spaß.  
  
„Oh, ähm, okay, gut, wenn Sie etwas brauchen ...“  
  
Jared verstummte und Jensen grinste ein wenig. Die Oberhand gab dann auf. Heh.  
  
„Danke, Jared“, sagte er spitz und ging dann den Flur entlang. Padaleckis Augen folgten ihm zweifellos. Diese Augen waren ein wildes Kaleidoskop von Farben, leicht schräg in einer Weise, das musste Jensen zugeben, welche attraktiv war. Katzenartig sogar.  
  
_Halte dich an den Plan, Ackles_ , erinnerte er sich. _Kein Ficken mit dem Chef, wenn du ihn ausspionierst_. Auch wenn Padalecki, wie Jensen vermutete, selbst ein wenig darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Zwei Tage später wartete Jensen, bis die Putzkolonne um Mitternacht eintraf, und schlich sich in Katzenform in Jareds Büro, um sicherzugehen, dass die bereits erschöpfte Frau, die gerade ihren zweiten Job anfing, es nicht bemerkte. Er rollte sich unter Jareds imposantem Schreibtisch zusammen und wartete.  
  
Punkt 8 Uhr morgens öffnete sich die Bürotür und Jensen sah zu, wie Padaleckis lange, lange Beine durch das Büro stolzierten, ein Buch aus den großen Bücherregalen zogen, die das Büro säumten, und sich dann hinsetzten, um seinen Rucksack auszupacken. Jensen fand es amüsant, dass Jared keine Aktentasche bei sich hatte wie der stereotype Chef; wahrscheinlich eine kalkulierte Sache, von der er dachte, dass sie ihn „integriert“. Jensen schnaubte und verriet sich fast bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Hey Chad“, sagte Jared, nahm sein Handy auf, als er sich an seinem Computer niederließ. Jensen hörte sich die Anmeldung an und merkte sich die Anzahl der Ziffern, falls dies hilfreich sein sollte. Er hoffte jedoch, dass er in der Lage sein würde, heute das zu finden, was er brauchte, während Jared noch angemeldet war.  
  
„Gut gut. Kommst du heute Abend zur Weihnachtsfeier?“  
  
Es gab das Geräusch des Tippens, dann das Kratzen des Schreibens mit einem Stift, als Jared zuhörte, wer auch immer Chad war. Dann plötzlich Chads Stimme, als Jared sein Handy auf Lautsprecher stellte.  
  
„… glaubst du, er wird da sein? Ich möchte nur einen Blick auf diesen Adonis werfen, über den du nicht die Klappe halten kannst. Wenn er annähernd so umwerfend schön ist, wie du gesagt hast, könnte ich versuchen, selbst seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich meine, Vetternwirtschaft ist falsch, Jared.“  
  
„Fick dich, Chad“, sagte Jared gutmütig.  
  
„Wir haben das versucht, hat nicht geklappt, sind besser als Freunde“, erwiderte Chad ebenso angenehm.  
  
_Oh_ , dachte Jensen. _Mr. Padalecki schwingt so. Huh_. Er musste zugeben, das Bild von Jared, mit diesen langen, langen Beinen, die um einen anderen Mann gewickelt waren, und dieser schlanken Taille nackt, mit seinem körperbetonten Button-down auf dem Boden weggeworfen…  
  
„Ich muss gehen“, Jareds Stimme rollte über ihn und Jensen schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn zu klären. _Konzentriere dich, Ackles, du hast hier Arbeit zu erledigen._  
  
Der Rest des Morgens war höllisch langweilig, Jared arbeitete größtenteils schweigend, Jensen versuchte, völlig still zu bleiben und sich nicht zu verraten. Schließlich, als die Mittagspause vorüberging, klopfte es an der Tür und Lauren, Mr. Padaleckis Assistentin, ermahnte ihn, zu spät zu einem Mittagessen zu kommen.  
  
„Scheiße, ich war damit beschäftigt, einige der Vertriebspläne fertigzustellen. Okay bin auf dem Weg.“  
  
Jensen grinste so viel, wie sein Katzengesicht es schaffen konnte. Jared hatte sich nicht abgemeldet; es war Jensens Glückstag. Er wartete, bis er das Geräusch des Schlosses an Jareds Bürotür hörte, dann entrollte er sich und kam heraus, streckte sich auf seine volle Länge, bevor er wieder in die menschliche Form wechselte. Er setzte sich in Jareds immer noch warmen Chefsessel, das Leder kalt auf seinem nackten Rücken, und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um es zu genießen, hinter diesem großen Schreibtisch in diesem großen Büro mit seinen Panoramafenstern mit Blick auf die Innenstadt zu sitzen. Einige Leute wussten nicht, wie viel Glück sie hatten.  
  
Dieser Moment des Neides erwies sich als Jensens Verhängnis. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Türschloss erst eine Sekunde vor dem Öffnen knacken hörte, als Jared zurück in den Raum ging, wurde er mit dem überraschenden Anblick einer großen gelbbraunen Katze mit hellgrünen Augen konfrontiert, die auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl saß.  
  
„Was zum ...“, rief Jared aus und ging zu Jensen hinüber, der innerlich ausflippte, während er versuchte, so unschuldig auszusehen, wie eine Katze es sein kann.  
  
„Wie zum Teufel bist du hier reingekommen?“, fragte Jared und für eine Minute dachte Jensen, er würde kurzerhand (und vielleicht ein bisschen zu grob) aufgegriffen und vertrieben werden. Er krümmte den Rücken, als Jared näher kam, zeigte seine Zähne und zischte laut.  
  
„Whoa, whoa, es ist okay, ich werde dich nicht verletzen“, sagte Jared, als wäre Jensen ein scheues kleines Kätzchen und kein vollkommen ausgewachsener Kater. Als Jared nach ihm griff, schoss Jensens Pfote heraus und erwischte ihn auf dem fleischigen Teil seiner Handfläche. Die Krallen bekamen einen guten Hieb, bevor Jared seine Hand wegriss.  
  
„Au, verdammt!“ Jared zog sich zurück und hielt seine verletzte Hand dicht an seine Brust.  
  
Jensen grinste so viel wie möglich und beschäftigte sich damit, seine Pfoten-Hieb-Waffe zu lecken und sie von Jareds Bluttröpfchen zu reinigen, die dort zurückgeblieben waren. Er zuckte mit dem Schwanz, blieb lässig und sah mit seinem unschuldigsten Gesichtsausdruck zu Jared auf, seine grünen Augen riesengroß.  
  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast mit deinen Wimpern geklimpert“, murmelte Jared, ging auf und ab und starrte Jensen an. „Das wird nicht funktionieren.“  
  
Jensen legte den Kopf schief und säuberte sanft seine andere Pfote, immer noch das Bild der Unschuld.  
  
„Schau, lass mich einfach“, versuchte Jared und sobald er ein wenig näher kam, ließ Jensen seine Krallen wieder herauskommen. Ganz lässig. Erinnerte Jared nur daran, dass er nicht wehrlos war. Weit davon entfernt.  
  
Zu Jensens Überraschung schnaubte Jared lachend. „Okay, okay, ich verstehe. Du bist ein Arsch. Bleib dann hier, ich komme wieder.“  
  
Jensen konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er musste schnell arbeiten; er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit zurück zu wechseln, versuchte, sich zu merken, was auf Jareds Computerbildschirm war, bevor ihm die Zeit davon lief. Als Jared diesmal die Tür schneller aufschwang, als Jensen es für möglich hielt, fand er eine Katze, die auf seinen Computer starrte.  
  
Er bewegte sich auch so schnell, dass Jensen unvorbereitet war, und bevor er es wusste, hatte er ein Halsband um den Hals.  
  
„MIIIIAUUUU“, kreischte Jensen, versuchte das Ding von sich zu kratzen und warf sich dabei vom Schreibtisch auf den Boden. Er versuchte mit Vorderpfoten und Hinterbeinen, es zu entfernen, aber das Ding rührte sich nicht. Es war flexibel, aber ohne echte Hände ging es nirgendwo hin und Jensen wagte es nicht, zurückzuwechseln und seine Identität preiszugeben. Er dachte daran, sich auf Jared zu werfen und zu versuchen, seine Augen auszukratzen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist“, sagte Jared, „aber bis ich es herausgefunden habe, gehst du nirgendwo hin, Kumpel. Dieses Halsband ist elektrisch. Verlasse dieses Büro und es zappt den Mist aus dir. Ich kann nicht garantieren, dass es dich nicht dauerhaft … ausschaltet … eigentlich.“  
  
_Was zum Teufel?_  
  
Jensen starrte ihn an, kniff die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen zusammen und zischte, so laut er konnte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wer - oder was - du bist“, sagte Jared quer durch das Büro, „aber es ist klar, dass du versuchst, von mir zu stehlen, also werde ich es herausfinden. Wenn du das bist, was ich denke, kannst du uns beiden viel Zeit sparen, indem du einfach zurückwechselst, damit ich dich verhaften lassen kann.“  
  
_Scheiße. Er weiß es. Woher weiß er das? Was zur Hölle, eine andere Person, die es herausgefunden hat?_  
  
Es ist nicht so, dass Wandler unbekannt sind, aber für die meisten Menschen sind sie eher ein Mythos als Realität. Die meisten Menschen werden in ihrem Leben niemals einem Wandler begegnen, und wenn sie dies tun, werden sie es nicht wissen. Jensen hat das immer zu seinem Vorteil genutzt. Dieses Mal nicht.  
  
Jensen warf den Kopf zurück, zuckte mit dem Schwanz und gab vor, ahnungslos zu sein.  
  
„Mach es, wie du willst“, sagte Jared und setzte sich, um zu arbeiten. Er hat jedoch ausdrücklich keine vertraulichen Informationen im Zusammenhang mit der Formel abgerufen.  
  
Jensen versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. Er saß stundenlang in einer Ecke, weigerte sich, sich zu bewegen, leckte sich die Pfoten und zuckte mit dem Schwanz. Um 15 Uhr war er so gelangweilt, dass er außer sich war.  
  
Jensen gähnte und Jared sah zu ihm hinüber. „Bist du schon bereit zu reden?“  
  
Jensen starrte ihn an.  
  
Jared seufzte und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.  
  
Jensen langweilte sich immer mehr und ärgerte sich immer mehr. Er sprang auf die Bücherregale und wischte beiläufig einen kleinen Schnickschnack aus dem Regal. Es klapperte zu Boden und Jared wirbelte in seinem Stuhl herum, um ihn anzustarren.  
  
„Hör auf damit.“  
  
Jensen zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen, mach mich und schob als Nächstes einen kleinen Kaktus runter. Der Sand kippte aus seinem Topf über den teuren Teppich.  
  
„Okay, das war’s“, sagte Jared und ging zu Jensen hinüber.  
  
Nun, das hat Spaß gemacht, dachte Jensen.  
  
Jared griff nach ihm, überraschend wendig für seine Größe, aber Jensen schaffte es, sich ihm zu entziehen und sprang - unglaublich anmutig, wenn er das selbst sagen würde - zum nächsten Bücherregal. Er rappelte sich auf der glatten Holzoberfläche auf und schaffte es dabei, einen ganzen Stapel Bücher aus dem Regal zu fegen. Bonuspunkte!  
  
„Oh mein Gott, du Arschloch!“, schrie Jared und sprang ihm nach. Die Jagd war eröffnet!  
  
Ein fast zwei Meter großer Mensch war einer agilen Katze nicht gewachsen, wie Jared bald herausfand. Während er wiederholt versuchte, Jensen zu packen, warf Jared die Lampe auf seinem Schreibtisch und den Zimmerbaum in einer Ecke des Büros um, bevor er aufgab.  
  
„Du kleiner Bastard“, fluchte Jared und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, nachdem er die Lampe aufgehoben und den Baum aufgerichtet hatte.  
  
Jensen beobachtete ihn von der anderen Ecke aus, sicher hinter einem der gepolsterten Besucherstühle. Jared seufzte und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Jensen betrachtete ihn zufrieden vom Stuhl aus.  
  
Um 16 Uhr langweilte sich Jensen wieder. Und wurde verdammt hungrig. Er tauchte aus seinem Versteck auf und kratzte beiläufig an der Armlehne des Stuhls. Seine Krallen auf dem Stoff machten ein befriedigendes Reißgeräusch.  
.  
„Willst du mich veräppeln?“ Jared rollte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte Jensen an. Jensen starrte unerbittlich zurück und kratzte weiter an dem zweifellos teuren Stuhl.  
  
Jared warf einen Briefbeschwerer durch den Raum auf ihn. Er verfehlte knapp seinen Kopf und Jensen sprang rückwärts und jaulte überrascht auf.  
  
„Scheiße, habe ich dich getroffen?“  
  
Das Nächste, was Jensen wusste, war, dass Jared quer durch den Raum war und nach ihm griff. Diesmal gelang es ihm, Jensens Rücken in die Hände zu bekommen und ihn fast aufzuheben.  
  
Aber Jensen war schließlich eine Katze. Er wand sich aus Jareds Griff und floh auf die andere Seite des Büros.  
  
„Jesus Christus, du wirst der Tod von mir sein“, murmelte Jared. Er warf Jensen einen vernichtenden Blick zu, seufzte dann und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Jensen musste zugeben, dass der Typ hartnäckig war.  
  
Das nächste Mal wartete Jensen, bis Jared am Telefon war. Hoffentlich mit einem wichtigen Kunden. Er testete versuchsweise die bodenlangen Vorhänge an Jareds Panoramafenstern, die einen spektakulären Blick auf die Stadt wunderschön umrahmten. Jensen versenkte seine Krallen und grinste. Das würde funktionieren. Als Jared aufblickte, war Jensen fast nach oben geklettert und schaukelte jetzt gefährlich, als sein Gewicht das Material Ring für Ring von der Halterung löste. Pop ... Pop ... Pop ...  
  
„Was zum?“, sagte Jared alarmiert und dann: „Ich - uh, muss gehen.“ Er knallte den Hörer auf, als die Gardinenstange nachgab, und Jensen (zusammen mit Jareds zweifellos teuren Vorhängen) fiel zu Boden. Jensen huschte kichernd davon. Jareds schwere Füße folgten ihm, aber Jensen rutschte wieder weg. Wenn er nicht so hungrig gewesen wäre, hätte Jensen das vielleicht mehr Spaß gemacht. Aber er war hungrig. SEHR hungrig.  
  
„Weißt du“, sagte Jared, als Jensen sich oben auf dem Bücherregal ausbalancierte. Jared blickte mit seinen bunten hübschen Augen auf, die sich vor Verärgerung verengten. „Ich kann das die ganze Nacht machen.“  
  
Er nahm sein Handy und bestellte ein Käsesteak, Pommes und einen Milchshake und dann, weil er eindeutig ein Bastard war, eine Beilage gebratener Garnelen in einem Korb. Als es geliefert wurde, stand er vor der Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig, damit Jensen nicht versuchen konnte zu fliehen (er wollte sich sowieso nicht brutzeln, also ...) und setzte sich dann an diesen Schreibtisch und genoss verdammt jedes Stück seiner Mahlzeit.  
  
Jensen musste einfach traurig miauen, als seine empfindliche Nase den köstlichen Duft von Meeresfrüchten und Milchshake wahrnahm. Sowohl sein menschliches Selbst als auch sein Katzenselbst waren hungrig und durstig und wurden schnell einfach elend. Warum hatte er diesem dummen Job zugestimmt?  
  
„Was ist los, Kumpel?“, spottete Jared. „Bist du hungrig?“  
  
Jensen zischte und machte einen Katzenbuckel, um so bedrohlich wie möglich auszusehen.  
  
Jareds Lippe verzog sich. Er war ein hübscher Hurensohn, dachte Jensen verärgert.  
  
„Wie du willst“, sagte Jared und kramte in seinem Essen, das nach der besten Mahlzeit im Universum roch.  
  
19:30 Uhr kam und ging und Jared und Jensen waren immer noch in einer Pattsituation. Jensen war hungrig und launisch und Jared war müde und ebenso launisch.  
  
„Nun, ich gehe nach Hause“, verkündete Jared schließlich. „Ich werde einen der Sicherheitsbeamten kommen lassen, der dir Gesellschaft leistet, um sicherzugehen, dass du keine Probleme bekommst.“  
  
Oh toll. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Jared ihn nicht alleine im Büro lassen würde, um die Formel zu bekommen. Jetzt saß er hier für die Nacht fest - essen- und nicht weniger wasserlos - mit einem Fremden, der wahrscheinlich seine Position der „Macht“ genoss und allzu glücklich sein würde, es an einer Katze auszulassen. Scheiße.  
  
„Hast du deine Meinung geändert?“, fragte Jared, packte seinen Rucksack zusammen und schaltete gezielt seinen Computer aus.  
  
Jensen starrte von der Oberkante des Bücherregals auf ihn herab. Würde Jared ihn wirklich ohne Essen oder Wasser hier lassen? Es war eine alte, tief verwurzelte Angst, die bei dem Gedanken aufstieg, und Jensen kämpfte darum, sie herunterzuschlucken.  
  
Jared seufzte und holte sein Handy heraus, um den Wachmann anzurufen, und Jensen geriet in Panik.  
  
„Miaaauuu“, jaulte er aus dem Bücherregal und bereitete sich darauf vor, loszuspringen. Er zielte auf den Besucherstuhl, aber seine hinteren Füße verloren in letzter Minute den Halt unter ihm auf der glatten Holzoberfläche und stattdessen stürzte er die Vorderseite der Regale hinunter, Bücher rutschten auf einmal nach vorne und das kombinierte Gewicht von Katze und Büchern brachte das gesamte Regal aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jensen quietschte, als es umkippte, krabbelte, um von unten herauszukommen, und hatte einen Moment von _Scheiße, ich werde von einem verdammten Bücherregal erschlagen sterben_ , bevor es zu einer Bewegungsunschärfe kam, und er fühlte sich durch etwas, das sich fest um seinen Hals drückte, durch die Luft gezogen. Der Schwung warf seinen Körper hin und her und Jensen wurde schwindelig und desorientiert, als der Boden auf ihn zukam.

Jensen schaffte einen abgewürgten Protest, als das schwere Bücherregal hinter ihm zusammenbrach, ihn nur wenige Zentimeter verfehlte und erkannte, dass er festgehalten wurde - in den Kiefern einer sehr, sehr großen Katze, die ihn am Genick gepackt hatte. Er hing da, fühlte und sah zweifellos unbeholfen aus, die Pfoten baumelten, als die große Katze ihn ein paar Meter über dem Boden hielt. Was zum Teufel?  
  
Ein leises Knurren dröhnte durch Jensen und er bemerkte, dass es von der großen Katze kam. Ein Puma, wie es aussieht, und Jensen schluckte schwer. Haben Pumas Straßenkatzen gegessen? Und wo war Jar... - oh. OH. _Scheiße_.  
  
Der Puma schüttelte ihn wie zur Warnung, und Jensen hörte auf, sich zu winden.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln setzte der Puma ihn nieder, eine riesige Pfote hielt ihn fest. Jensen sah in mehrfarbige, leicht schräge Augen.  
  
Der Puma tätschelte ihn mit seiner Pfote, ließ ihn dann los und wich zurück. Mit einem Luftrauschen wechselte er zurück in die menschliche Form - in Jared. Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt, sich auszuziehen, bevor er wechselte, und sein Hemd hing an einer Schulter, auf einer Seite zerrissen. Jared passte seine auf wundersame Weise intakte Hose an und richtete sich auf.  
  
„Du bist dran, Kitty“, sagte er und seine Stimme war immer noch ein Grollen.  
  
Es breitete sich wie flüssige Hitze in Jensen aus. Jensen hatte noch nie einen seiner Art getroffen, geschweige denn einen Wandler, der eine Wildkatze war. Er wusste, dass er ausflippen sollte - er würde wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis gehen -, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass _er wie ich ist._  
  
Seufzend wechselte er selbst und griff nach einem der größeren Bücher vom Boden, um sich zu bedecken. Er hatte vorgehabt, in Katzenform zu bleiben und so zu gehen. Seine Kleidung war im Schrank auf dem Flur versteckt. So viel dazu.  
  
„Du!“, rief Jared mit großen Augen aus.  
  
„Ich?“ Jensens Stimme war rau vor Nichtgebrauch und er räusperte sich, so dass es nicht so sehr nach „Miau“ klang. „Was meinst du, ich?“  
  
„Du bist der Typ - der Typ mit den - mit den Sommersprossen! Auf dem Flur - von dem ich Chad erzählt…“  
  
Jared schloss den Mund, aber die Erkenntnis dämmerte Jensen trotzdem. Der Typ, von dem er Chad erzählt hatte - der Typ, den Jared gewollt hatte.  
  
„Jensen“, sagte Jensen und zog das Buch näher. „Äh ... ich kann es erklären ...“  
  
Jared schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass mich raten. Edgar hat dich beauftragt, mich auszuspionieren und die Formel zu stehlen.“  
  
Jensen blinzelte.  
  
„Arschloch. Er hat das schon öfter gemacht. Na ja, niemals mit einem Katzenwandler. Clever.“  
  
„So hast du es so schnell herausgefunden. Du bist auch ein Wandler.“  
  
Jared nickte. „Was bezahlt er dir? Hast du es für das Geld getan?“  
  
Jensen konnte nicht anders; er verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich habe ich es für das Geld getan. Nur ein reicher Kerl würde so eine dumme Frage stellen.“  
  
Zu Jensens Überraschung sah Jared nicht genervt aus. Er zuckte die Achseln und tippte dann einige Zahlen in sein Telefon. Das Halsband, das immer noch um Jensens Hals gewickelt war, öffnete sich und fiel zu Boden.  
  
„Du lässt mich gehen?“  
  
„Du kommst einfach raus, wo immer sie versuchen, dich zu einzusperren. Außerdem gefangen zu sein … ist es nicht gut für ... für unsere Art.“  
  
Jensen starrte ihn hart an und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er verarscht wurde. „Unsere Art“, wiederholte er. Er hatte die Worte noch nie zuvor gehört.  
  
„Es gibt nicht so viele von uns“, sagte Jared und Jensen nickte. „Vielleicht sollten wir, ich weiß nicht, reden oder so. Über - du willst wahrscheinlich nur die Hölle hier raus, aber es ist wirklich lange her, seit ich einen anderen getroffen habe …"  
  
„Ja“, unterbrach Jensen, überrascht über seine eigene Begeisterung. „Ja, ich bin auch neugierig. Ich glaube, ich würde mich für dieses Gespräch lieber anziehen.“  
  
Jared grinste; Er hat nicht einmal versucht, es zu verbergen.  
  
„Vielleicht später“, sagte Jensen und hob im Gegenzug eine Augenbraue. „Ich habe schließlich gehört, dass du mich Adonis bei Chad genannt hast.“  
  
Jared hatte die Demut, rot zu werden. „Scheiße“, sagte er und sah nach unten, aber als er seinen Kopf hob, lächelte er wieder. Er ließ seinen Blick über Jensens nackten Körper schweifen und zeigte seine Wertschätzung. „Und doch willst du noch reden.“  
  
Jensen lächelte zurück. „Touché. Jetzt hol mir meine Klamotten - im Flurschrank.“  
  
Während Jensen sich anzog, zog Jared sein eigenes zerrissenes Hemd aus und schnappte sich ein anderes aus einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke des Büros. Jensen nahm sich einen Moment Zeit für seine eigene Wertschätzung, nahm Jareds breite muskulöse Schultern auf, die Krümmung seiner Wirbelsäule und die Grübchen über seinem Arsch. Es gab eine unbestreitbare Chemie zwischen ihnen, ob wegen ihrer menschlichen Anziehungskraft oder ihrem Wissen für ihre gemeinsame Anomalie, Jensen wusste es nicht.  
  
Kaum waren sie beide präsentabel, klopfte Lauren an die Tür. „Die Party beginnt“, sagte sie lächelnd, als sie sah, dass Jared nicht allein war. „Kommt ihr oder was?“  
  
„Jensen?“  
  
Jared streckte den Arm aus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Warum nicht?“, antwortete Jensen und nahm Jareds Arm. Lauren zog eine eigene Augenbraue hoch und lächelte dann entzückt.  
  
„Höchste Zeit, dass du nicht mehr die ganze Zeit allein bist“, sagte sie leise und alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Firmen-Fitnessstudio, in dem die Party stattfand. Als sie eintraten, sah der Raum surreal aus, beleuchtet von funkelnden Lichterketten, die über die Decke gespannt waren und an den Wänden schimmerten, einem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum auf der einen Seite und einer Wiedergabe von „Silver Bells“ im Hintergrund.  
  
Jared zog Jensen dicht an sich und bückte sich, um mit seinen Lippen über Jensens Nacken zu streichen, Atemluft kitzelte über seine Ohrmuschel. Jensen drückte gegen ihn, drängte gegen die warme nackte Haut von Jareds Kehle, der Geruch von ihm war seltsamerweise vertraut. Jared grollte, zu nah, als dass andere es hören könnten, das tiefe Rumpeln einer Wildkatze, nur für Jensen hörbar.  
  
Jensen schmiegte sich enger an und schnurrte.


End file.
